Kishukusha
by Arzhetty
Summary: :::DISCONTINUE:::
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : Hwo~ aku datang!!!*ditendang* aku kesini ingin membawakan fict request-an. Udah dua kali aku mendapatkan request-an. Hehhe. Aku juga mau berterima kasih sama my Koibito. Kim Hyon Joong. Makasih ya say*menghayal tingkat tinggi* aku dapet ide cerita yang lengkap karna aku dengerin lagu Paradise(T-max) sama Because I'am Stupid(SS501*band yayangku-PLAK*) ya udah deh, selamat membaca ya!!!**

**Happy reading!!!**

**Don't like ? Don't read ! Deal ?! ;)**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pair : SasuSaku/ slight SakuGaara

Rated : M

Haruno Sakura…

Pagi yang cerah adalah awal yang bagus. Itulah pemikiran dari seorang gadis berambut pink ini.

Ia meratapi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Memutarkan tubuh langsingnya perlahan.

"Aku siap!" gumamnya. Lalu ia mengambil tas dan beranjak pergi.

Yap. Sudah terlihat dari warna rambutnya yang senada dengan bunga Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama gadis tersebut. Seorang gadis yang kecantikannya di atas standar. Mempunyai mata emerald yang membiaskan cahaya kedamaian bagi siapa yang menatapnya.

Haruno Sakura bersekolah di sebuah asrama yang bernama Konoha Kishukusha. Asrama Kishukusha adalah sebuah asrama yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata.

Asrama ini mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri. Berbeda dengan asrama-asrama lainnya. Dimana seorang siswa/sisiwi yang masuk atau bersekolah disini, dia akan mendapatkan kehidupan tersendiri. Kehidupan bebas.

Arti bebas, adalah dimana arti sebuah kebebasan yang dijalankan tanpa aturan sedikit pun.

Bebas. Lepas. Dan…liar.

Itulah keadaan asrama yang Sakura sekolahi. Tapi, bukan malah asrama ini adalah asrama anak yatim piatu atau asrama yang mengangkut para fakir miskin. No! Salah besar.

Jika ada yang bilang asrama ini adalah asrama yang didalamnya hanya terdapat orang-orang liar yang tidak mampu, salah. Asrama ini adalah asrama yang didalamya terdapat anak-anak pejabat, anak dari pengusaha, atau pembisnis.

Asrama ini adalah asrama terelit di seluruh Jepang. Menandingi Tokyo seklali pun.

Jadi intinya, hanya orang mampu yang bisa menginjakan kakinya di asrama ini.

Tapi tidak bagi murid yang satu ini. Ia tidak seperti anak yang lainnya. Ia bukan anak pejabat, ia juga bukan anak pengusaha, dan bukan juga anak dari pembisnis. Tapi, hanya anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh si kepala sekolah dari asrama ini.

Bukan karna harta, bukan karna martabat, atau juga bukan karna sesuatu yang berharga dan bisa di pandang. Hanya saja, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Sakura bisa ada di sekolah ini.

Ya, keberuntungan.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Uchiha Sasuke adalah siswa dari asrama Kishukusha. Tepatnya kelas 2-A. Anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara. Keluarganya mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Corp termasuk 5 besar perusahaan terbesar se Asia.

Hobi-nya adalah, balap mobil, stand tembak, berlibur ke pulau sendiri, dan merusak segala yang ada jika ia marah.

Ia mempunyai mobil Lotus Europa S. Memiliki warna hitam pekat. Selalu membuat onar jika di sekolah. Mencari masalah dengan kepala sekolah.

Seorang ketua dari sebuah gank yang bernama Tenshi no Taka. Yang beraggota 4 orang. Anggotanya Uchiha Sasuke, Sabako no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Neji.

Sifatnya sombong, sok cool, tak acuh, egois, selalu ingin menang sendiri, misterius sehingga jika ada orang yang membuat masalah dengannya pasti akan keluar dari sekolah. Entah mengapa sebabnya.

Satu kebiasaannya, suka menatap orang datar dan tersenyum iblis jika sekalinya tersenyum.

Sabaku no Gaara…

Sabaku no Gaara. Adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Salah satu anggota dari Tenshi no Taka. Kelas 2-A. Mempunyai perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Yang terletak di Sunagakure. Ayahnya adalah seorang presiden di Negaranya. Yaitu Sunagakure.

Hobi diam, menatapi aktivitas orang lain, futsal, basket, golf, dan bermain gitar.

Memiliki mobil Mini Cooper S convertible (atap terbuka). Warnanya merah pekat.

Bawaanya tenang. Selalu bilang 'Serterah' jika dimintai pendapat. Tidak pernah tersenyum. Memiliki mata emerald yang datar. Tak punya expresi.

Mempunyai gadis pujaan, Haruno Sakura. Hanya Haruno Sakura yang bisa membuatnya berexpresi. Walau menyeringai sekali pun.

Uzumaki Naruto…

Anggota dari Tenshi no Taka. Kelas 2-A. Memiliki sifat humor yang tinggi, selalu menunjukan tampang bodoh, dan tidak pernah bisa mengikuti mata pelajaran.

Hobi, bermain sketboard, berenang, panjat tebing, mendaki gunung, dan paling suka dengan Mie Ramen.

Mempunyai mobil Lotus Elise SC berwarna kuning. Dilengkapi dengan game On Line, radio, TV didalamnya.

Tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apa pun, karna ayahnya seorang Presiden di Konoha. Tapi kekayaanya masih di bawah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara. Diatas Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji…

Salah satu anggota dari Tenshi no Taka. Kelas 2-A Memiliki sifat pengalah atau penengah. Tapi jika sudah marah, bisa membuat orang mati ditempat karna jadi pelampiasan.

Hobi berkuda, mengoleksi kuda. Karna juga mempunyai perternakan kuda.

Mempunyai mobil Lotus Elise S berwarna putih. Sifat jarang bicara, jika di tanyai guru selalu berkata 'Aku sudah tau' apa pun pertanyaannya.

Lima tahun lagi akan menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga Corp.

Kembali pada Aktivitas siswa/siswi SMA Kishukusha…

"Selamat pagi Sakura,"

"Ya, selamat pagi,

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan,"

"Selamat pagi juga,"

Ketika sedang asyiknya sapa-menyapa, sontak langsung terjadi keributan yang sangat hebat. Para siswi berteriak histeris, para siswa segera mengumpat ke tempat yang bisa di buat jadi persembunyian.

"Kya!!! Itu dia!!! Tenshi no Taka!!! Aishiteru Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Hwaa!!! Lihat!!! Itu Gaara-kun!!!"

"Ya Kami-sama, betapa tampannya mereka…"

Itulah yang samar-samar Sakura dengar. Yah, bisa dibilang sudah biasa tentang adanya seperti itu setiap pagi. Tak jauh dari jeritan-jeritan yang membuat kuping ingin pecah.

Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu. 'EGP' yah itulah pikiran Sakura. Untuk apa memikirkan yang seperti itu? Masih sempatkah ia berfikir tentang para lelaki? Ya ampun, tak usah muluk-muluk! Bisa bersekolah di sini saja Sakura sudah sujud syukur pada Kami-sama.

Sakura memang cuek kalo masalah 'gossip sekolah' Sakura jarang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Yah, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah, hidup, belajar, dan mandiri. Tidak yang neko-neko.

Bahkan, Sakura juga tak tahu jelas tentang 'Tenshi no Taka'

Untuk apa? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja! Berteriak-teriak seperti di tengah hutan. Berbaris rapih sebelum bel masuk saat 'Tenshi no Taka' datang. Memang, mereka pikir mereka siapa? Harus di sambut seperti pahlawan Negara. Pahlawan tidak, perusuh iya. Itu pikir Sakura selama ini.

Sakura masih berjalan dengan santainya di lorong. Lorong sepi. Tentu sepi. Karna para siswa dan siswi sedang sibuk dengan acara 'penyambutan'

Saat Sakura sampai di depan kelas, Sakura teringat sesuatu. PR!

Segera Sakura obrak-abrik semua isi tas-nya di tempat itu juga. Tak peduli itu tempat umum atau bukan. Yang terpenting sakarang adalah, 'Bebas dari lari siang'

"Huah! Aku lupa! Masih tertinggal di kamar! Shit!" gerutu Sakura sambil beranjak pergi. Menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak! Lima menit lagi! Sensei datang!" gumam Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Jam Istirahat…

"Ino, aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu ya!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar kelas. Ya ampun, apakah dia begitu hobi berlari?

Sakura masih tetap berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin mengambil Biola-nya yang tertinggal. Karena habis istirahat pelajarannya adalah kesenanian.

Sakura berlari memotong jalan lewat lapangan. Saat ia sampai di lapangan, ia melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki bermain basket.

Dan…

'BUKK'

Sakura tersungkur. Karna terkena bola yang sukses sempurna mengenai Jidatnya.

"Uh…" Sakura mencoba berdiri, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kepalanya begitu pusing.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata seseorang dari belakang. Sakura ingin menoleh. Bisa. Tapi bayangan orang-orang hanya terlihat samar-samar.

"Heh…siapa yang telah menyenterkan bola ke kepalaku," tanya Sakura lemah. Ia mulai mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ternya nyut-nyutan.

Setelah Sakura bisa berdiri, walau sempoyongan ia mulai menatapi seluruh orang yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan 'Mau cari mati?'

"Siapa kubilang?!" pekik Sakura.

"Hn. Aku," sahut seseorang yang berasal dari kerumunan.

Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mendapati seorang berambut hitam dengan gaya emo, tapi ini lebih tak berbentuk. Dengan bola mata yang hitam juga, di sertai dengan tampang datar tanpa dosa. Dan gaya sok cool.

Membuat Sakura ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Jadi kau ya?" kata Sakura sambil menatapi orang tersebut dengan seksama.

Akhirnya suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada satu dentingan sedikit pun. Lama-lama aura berubah menjadi aura panas.

"Sudah salah, tak mau minta maaf, eh malah menunjukan tampang tanpa dosa!" gumam Sakura lalu langsung berbalik.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sakura tertawa hambar dan mendecih.

"Orang seperti kau lah, yang membuat peradaban dunia menjadi runyam dan susah di tebak!" jawab Sakura tak nyambung. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar situ menjadi terkikik.

Sakura menatapi orang itu dengan tatapan sangar. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya diam tanpa expresi. Seperti mayat hidup saja…

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Humoris? Oh, atau mungkin kau adalah orang yang ingin mencari perhatianku, dan pura-pura tekena bola? Lalu kau pura-pura marah. Sampai akhirnya aku tertarik padamu, lalu aku-"

'BUAGH'

Orang itu langsung terpental saat Sakura melayangkan tendangan telak pada wajahnya.

"Masih untung aku tidak menyuruhmu bersujud meminta maaf padaku!" betak Sakura. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik lagi.

"Bukan! Aku bukan humoris, atau juga bukan seorang yang tukang cari perhatian yang seperti kau katakana! Namaku, Haruno Sakura kelas 2-B kelas kesenian! Camkan itu!" Sakura pun pergi dengan gaya sok angkuh.

"Wanita Jalang!" pekik orang itu.

"Hoy ada apa ini?!" sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Teme!" sambungnya lagi saat melihat sahabat dua hatinya ini sedang meringkuk di tanah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia ingin menahan tawa karena melihat suatu seni yang terjiplak di pipinya.

"Hn, ada perempuan gila yang cari masalah," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan memegangi pipinya.

Lalu ia melihati orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tatapannya angkuh.

"Bubar!" bentaknya. Sontak semua orang bubar dari situ.

Di ruang Tenshi no Taka…

"Hoi teme, sebenarnya ada apa sih?!"

"Dobe, kita punya pekerjaan baru sekarang…"

"Pekerjaan baru?"

"Dobe, kali ini, aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri,"

"Maksudmu? Hoi teme! Jelaskan! Apa yang ingi kau lakukan! Kau ini tak jelas sekali sih!"

"Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh,"

Akhirnya seringai aneh terbentuk di bibir sang Uchiha.

1 hari kemudian…

Para anggota Tensi no Taka sedang berkumpul di bas camp mereka. Mereka sedang berbincang.

Tentu Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memberi tahu pada teman-temannya.

"Ini dia, Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas 2-B. Kelas kesenian," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk foto dari saku-nya.

Di foto itu terlihat Sakura sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Jarinya membentuk V yang ia letakkan di sebelah pipi kirinya. Kakinya terangkat sebelah.

Entah bagaimana si Uchiha bisa mendapatkan foto itu.

Sontak Gaara jadi tertarik atas apa yang baru saja di katakana temannya itu.

"Siapa dia?" kata Gaara pura-pura tak kenal. Padahal ia tahu jelas siapa gadis itu. Gadis yang bisa merebut perhatiannya.

"Dia gadis yang telah membuat aku malu. Gara-gara dia, para Fans Girl-ku jadi hilang rasa padaku," kata Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hm? Kau cerewet sekali!" kata Sasuke pada Gaara dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," ucap Gaara datar.

"Ku beri ia pelajaran yang tak terlupakan," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hey Dobe, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, mulai sekarang, belajarlah untuk memaafkan orang lain! Kita harus banyak belajar! Lihat ini nilai raport-ku!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk raport-nya sendiri yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Itu salahmu dobe, kenapa begitu bodoh," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Benar Sasuke. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau meladeni gadis seperti dia," Neji ikut menyambung. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk foto Sakura tak jelas.

"Hn, kalian saja yang bodoh! Anak seperti itulah yang harus di basmi! Dia adalah virus," kata Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Aku tidak setuju," sambung Gaara lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak setuju? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Aku memang tidak suka kalau kau melukainya Uchiha," kata Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka.

HARUNO SAKURA, KELAS 2-B GADIS YANG TERKENA WABAH TENSHI NO TAKA. MENDAPATKAN PENGHARGAAN YANG BESAR DARI PIHAK OSIS. SELAMAT BAGI HARUNO SAKURA.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saat membaca tulisan yang tertempel di madding itu. 'Ternyata aku hebat juga ya?' pikir Sakura.

"Puas kau melakukan itu?" kata orang itu dengan nada datar. Sakura segera menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tagap dengan baju yang berantakan. Membuatnya lebih terlihat 'keren'

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau benar-benar ingin cari mati rupanya," kata orang itu lagi. Sekarang, tatapannya langsung menyorot pada mata Emerald Sakura.

Emerald bertemu Emerald…

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan itu kau bisa di sebut pahlawan?" kata orang itu lagi. Sakura hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan itu, kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik?" orang itu semakin mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap orang tersebut dengtan gugup.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" gumam Sakura.

"Jika kau berfikiran seperti itu, kau salah besar. Jika niat-mu hanya ingin mencari perhatian dari kami atau yang lain, kau salah…" kata Gaara tanpa expresi.

Sakura masih diam.

"Kau pikir setelah kau melakukan itu, kau akan bebas?"

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, aku tidak merasa punya niat seperti itu."

"Lalu?! Kau mau cari mati hah?!!" bentak Gaara dengan nada yang luar biasa. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan gemetar.

"A-aku, tidak…bukan,"

"Jawab aku!" bentak Gaara lagi.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Matanya memerah. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bukan malah menjawab, Sakura malah berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Mungkin ia terlalu takut.

Sakura terus berlari dengan air mata berlinang. Ia terlartu takut. Takut sekali. 'Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu membuat orang menangis? Apakah aku punya salah pada mereka?' pikir Sakura.

Di Tempat Gaara…

Bukan, sama sekali bukan maksud ia ingin membuat Sakura takut padanya. Ia hanya sedikit emosi atas perbuatan Sakura. Pernakah Sakura berfikir akan terjadi seseuatu nantinya jika ia berbuat seperti itu? Akankah Sakura berfikir, apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke terhadapnya jika ia melakukan itu?

Inti dari alasan Gaara atas perbuatannya tadi adalah, ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu hal nantinya pada Sakura. Ia tidak rela jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Alasannya adalah, ia tidak mau wanita yang di cintainya kenapa-kenapa.

Tbc,

**Kyaaa!!!!*teriak histeris* maaf! Maaf readers!!!! Aku memang selalu tak jelas kalo buat fict!!!*nyadar* aku memang aneh!!! XD huh, tapi fict ini lemonnya lain dari fict-fictku yang lain loh… hehhe, mau tahu? Ada dweh…*DUAKH***

**Ini baru awal kok. Nanti chappie depan ku perjelas lagi deh!!! Tapi sumpah!!! Pas aku bikin nih fict, otakku lagi bebel abis! Aku ampe 2 hari 2 malem mikirin alur ni fict!!! Ya ampun susah banget deh!!! Aku udah ngetik setengah, eh di hapus lagi…**

**Para readers sekalian, aku boleh minta review gag? Boleh ya? Biar aku semangat!!! Coz ini fict-ku yang paling buat aku Ilfeel…(soalnya pas adegan nyenter bola, aku pernah ngalamin hih! Itu adalah moment yg paling memalukan dalam hidup ku!!!)**

**Mind to Riview???**

**Riview please…*smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n : Dateng lagi. Dikehendak gag ya? Hehhe. Mau ngelanjutin fict ini. Coz udah lama nggak di apdet-apdet. Kasian~X( Hm, maaf aku dah kaya hilang di telan bumi. Kesannya kaya orang nggak bertanggung jawab. Buat fict multi banyak tapi apdet lama. Bukan semata aku males atau gmna, tapi keadaan loh~XD*dihajar masa alasan: sok sibuk* udah selesai ULUM. Dan belu tau hasilnya, tapi kalau hasilnya jelek…HWAA! Diasingkan ke Sukabumi bisa-bisa(baca: pesantren) tedakk, bukan semata aku kafir. Tapi, aku bisa out dari FFn, FB, dan segalanya. Tak mau! Aku cinta FFn…*hiks***

**Yasudahlah,  
Happy Reading nyoo! **

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Matahari memencarkan sinar dengan indahnya. Angin sejuk semilir seakan menggelitik. Cocok sekali untuk suasana hati gadis ini yang sedang panas. Bisa mengobati sedikit kepanasan hati.

"Aku kesal," gumamnya.

"Apakah mereka slalu bicara kasar seperti itu? Apa mereka tak tahu caranya menghormati orang lain dan bertatakrama? Mereka semua gila!" gumam gadis berambut pink ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Huh, Haruno Sakura direndahkan? Memang siapa mereka? Mereka yang salah! Anak sok emo itu yang menyenterku duluan! Apa aku membalas tak boleh?" gumamnya lagi. Sekarang gerakannya adalah mencabut rumput di sekitarnya. Mencabut rumput itu dengan sadis.

Lalu menatap rumput malang itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Siapa pun kalian, akan ku lawan!"

Di sisi lain…

'Harus, aku harus menemuinya!' batin Gaara. Matanya tak memancarkan sedikit pun expresi. Lalu ia mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hei Sabaku no Gaara! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Naruto dari dalam. Tapi Gaara tak menggubrisnya. Tetap berjalan mencari seseorang yang ia cintai.

Gaara mulai berjalan dengan tenang di sepanjang lorong. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Lalu, sampailah ia di atap sekolah. Ia mulai menebarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru Asrama.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Gaara pada diri sendiri. Matanya masih bergerak tenang mengelilingi sudut pandang Asrama. Tapi tatapannya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu berwarna pink di balik pohon dekat kebun belakang.

Mata Gaara sangat jeli.

"Aku akan segera kesana," gumam Gaara yang langsung turun dari atap Sekolah. Ia berlari menuju kebun belakang. Dimana Sakura berada.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia telah sampai di tujuan. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama punggung gadis yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini.

Ia mulai mendekati Sakura secara perlahan.

"Haruno," sapa Gaara dengan nada yang tak bersyair. Ia mulai bisa melihat wajah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

'Pria tak jelas itu lagi!' pikir Sakura.

"Mau apa mencariku?" Tanya Sakura ketus. Hatinya yang tadi telah sedikit melunak kini menjadi padat kembali.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia malah mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura berdecih.

"Jadi bisu ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Tatapannya sangat sinis saat melihat Gaara. 'Pria aneh yang sok' pikir Sakura terhadap Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang damai. Sama sekali ia tek tersinggung atas apa perlakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Sedikit pun tidak. Karna baginya, asal Sakura mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja untuknya, ia sudah senang.

Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sifat Gaara yang begitu tenang dan adem ayem saja, bicara lagi.

"Selain bisu, psikopat ya?"

Gaara masih diam. Ia malah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan. Beda dengan biasanya, selalu tak ada arti di setiap tatapannya.

"Yasudah, aku mau pergi!" kata Sakura lalu beranjak.

Tapi…tangan Gaara menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Gaara tenang. Ia menatap lurus kedepan seraya menarik tangan Sakura agar tetap duduk di tempat semula. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Kau anggota gank itu kan? Kau pasti akan menyiksaku! Aku tidak mau!" ronta Sakura. Ia terlihat meronta saat Gaara mencengkram tangannya semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau!" pekik Sakura. Ia masih meronta-ronta.

"Aku hanya bicara sebentar," kata Gaara santai. Wajahnya seperti tak mengeluarkan tenaga sedikit pun. Tapi bagi Sakura tenaga Gaara seperti tenaga kuda. Sangat kuat. Sehingga membuat tangan Sakura keseleo.

"Akkkhhhh!" rintih Sakura saat ia merasakan tulangnya terasa mau patah. Sakit sekali!

Sakura langsung diam tak memerah menahan Sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tega sekali kau…kau membuat tanganku patah," ucap Sakura sambil meratapi tangannya yang sakit dan lemah. Gaara menyeringai.

"Siapa bilang tanganmu paatah? Tanganmu tak patah! Tanganmu keseleo," jelas Gaara. Ia menatap tangan Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tapi kau membuat tanganku sakit!" bentak Sakura. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Gaara yang melihat Sakura menangis bukannya meminta maaf malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Ternyata jagoan yang telah menendang muka sang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang gadis cengeng dan cemen," ledek Gaara.

"Kau memang psikopat!" pekik Sakura tepat di kuping Gaara dan juga sambil memegangi tangannya yang lemas.

Gendang telinga Gaara menjadi nyut-nyutan akibat kelakuan Sakura. Itu membuat Gaara mengusap kupingnya yang kini telah memerah.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Gaara. Ia meringis kegelian.

"Membunuhmu!" jawsab Sakura cepat. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh gadis cengeng yang sok berani ini?" tantang Gaara pada Sakura. Sengaja niatnya ingin memanas-manasi Sakura.

"Huh, aku gadis kuat! Jangan remehkan aku ya tuan psikopat!" sahut Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Brani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Mamang apa yang kau bisa?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyeringai aneh. Membuat Sakura merinding melihatnya.

"Apa saja! We!" ledek Sakura.

"Sok sekali kau," gumam Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura. Lalu di cubitnya pipi Sakura. Membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Berhenti mencubiti pipiku!" rajuk Sakura sambil menggembugkan pipinya. Bukan malah berhenti, Gaara malah semakin merajalela.

"Huh, diam! Tanganku sakit tau!" pekik Sakura. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya sendiri.

Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Biar ku pijat," tawar Gaara yang langsung menyambar tangan Sakura. Sakura pasrah mengikuti kemauan Gaara.

"Makanya, jangan sok jagoan." Gumam Gaara yang sukses membuat Sakura memerah menahan malu. Sakura sadar, sifatnya memang sok kuat, jaim dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia jadi malu,

"Kau yang mulai," gumam Sakura. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Sakura merasa, kalau bukan Gaara yang aneh. Tapi dirinya sendirilah yang aneh. Ia merasa dirinya begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Hn," gumam Gaara.

Entah mengapa kali ini Gaara merasa lebih berwarna. Hidupnya serasa sedikit mempunyai arti saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bisa langsung sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Berdua dan bercanda.

Yah, walaupun Gaara sudah lama menyukai Sakura dan juga sudah lama mengenal Sakura, Gaara masih merasa gengsi. Ia tak bisa berfikir apa jadinya nanti jika ada pernyataan 'Sabaku no Gaara menyukai Haruno Sakura seorang anak pungutan Asrama' asing kan?

Gengsi wajar. Itu memang skutermatik pria ternama dan tenar.

Gaara masih tetap memikirkan betapa senangnya ia hari ini. Mungkin terdengar lucu. 'Sabaku no Gaara tertawa dan cerewet saat bersama Haruno Sakura'

Tertawa? Senyum pun tak pernah. Mau tertawa.

Cerewet? Bicara pun hanya beberapa kata dalam sehari. Mau di bilang cerewet apanya?

Tapi, Gaara merasakan detik ini ia merasa menempati dirinya yang baru. Gaara berfikir sendiri akan ia hari ini, begitu merasa nepsong. Ia marasa dirinya telah sembuh dari penyakit yang di deritanya dalam seumur hidupnya.

'Andaikan setiap saat seperti ini' batin Gaara. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar terpesona dengan putri pinky yang satu ini.

Dasar Gaara.

"Hei kau, hei! Sedang apa kau?" seuntai suara cempreng nan merdu membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara menoleh ke samping kirinya mendapati Sakura yang menatapinya dengan tatapan 'Manusia aneh'

"Apa? Sudah sembuk keselonya?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Hei, memang apa yang bisa membuatku sembuh? Kau pikir tanganmu tangan penyihir! Hanya bisa menyembuhkan orang keseleo hanya dengan memeluk tangan itu saja?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara sedikit bingung atas perkataan Sakura.

Gaara melihat kearah bawah. Ia mendapati dua buah lengan sedang berpagutan. Tangan yang satu di dadanya dan yang satu lagi menahannya agar tangan yang menempel di dada tak jauh dari lokasi itu.

"Yang ini tanganku!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tangan yang sedang menempel pada dada Gaara.

'BLUSH'

Siapa yang berblushing? Tentu saja pangeran Sabaku ini pastinya.

"Kau memeluk dan mengusapi tanganku! Tapi tak ada perubahan, masih sakit!" rajuk Sakura. Gaara masih tak merespon. Sampai…

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya suara dingin dari belakang pohon yang mereka sandari sedari tadi.

Gaara menoleh tenang, sedangkan Sakura menoleh secepat kilat.

Saling pandang memandang. Dua Emerald VS satu Onyx.

"Kau?" pekik Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang keseleo tadi terkepal kuat. He? Sudah tak sakit rupanya.

"Hn,"

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pekik-an.

"Hn," gumam pria itu lagi.

'TOENG'

Urat-urat yang ada di kepala Sakura mengetat. Ia rasa telinga si pria bermata Onyx berambut emo ini…ada gangguan.

"Sayang sekali, gangguan telinga." Gumam Sakura.

'TOENG'

Kini giliran Sasuke yang merasakan ada urat yang mengetat di kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku bilang kau gangguan telinga! Pasti tak dengar, ya kan Gaara?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang ada di belakangnya sedang bermuka merah. Wajahnya terlihat aneh. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

Tunggu, darimana Sakura tau nama Gaara? Padahal Gaara belum sama sekali menyebutkan namanya. Ah, sudah. Jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan calon pertempuran sengit ini?

"Gaara, kau berpacaran dengan gadis gila ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura dan Gaara sweatdrop.

Sakura membuang muka. Gaara berblushing.

'Benar, laki-laki ini gangguan telinga' batin Sakura.

Sedangkan Gaara tak membatin apa-apa.

"Sasuke, pergilah dari sini." Kata Gaara dingin. Wajahnya kembali seperti Gaara yang asli. Tanpa expresi dan dingin.

'Sasuke?' batin Sakura. Otaknya meloading.

"Hn? Aku akan tetap disini selama gadis itu masih disini." Jawab Sasuke santai. Wajahnya pun tanpa expresi.

Sama-sama tak punya expresi kedua laki-laki ini.

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu ya?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sepertinya otaknya yang berpentium pas standar ini sudah selesai meloading.

"Hn gadis lemot." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar! Memang kau kira dirimu oke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hn? Tentu saja" kata Sasuke narsis.

"Wah, pede sekali dirimu ya?" ejek Sakura.

"Kau memang harus di beri pelajaran" geram Sasuke. Kini rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Aku tak takut," jawab Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Kau-"

"Sudah cukup Sasuke," geram Gaara.

"Hn, ia perlu di kasih pelajaran Gaara." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah Gaara! Apa sih yang bisa di lakukan oleh pria cemen seperti dia? Lagaknya saja yang sok! Padahal tak punya mental! Dengan wanita saja kalah!" ledek sakura. Sepertinya gadis ini sama sekali tak peka ya?

Bahkan ia tak tahu kalau lawan adu bicaranya ini benar-benar marah.

"Gaara, jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan perempuan ini" geram Sasuke. Gaara hanya diam tak bereaaksi. Gaara hanya sedikit melirik Sasuke.

"Hei tuan Uchiha, kutunggu balasanmu!" kata Sakura seraya berlalu, tak lupa dengan menaik tangan Gaara.

Meninggalkan si Uchiha yang geram tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tahu, kau bersikap seperti itu hanya membuat dirimu terlihat lemah!" kata Sakura. Ia segera membawa Gaara menuju ujung koridor. Sakura berdiri di depan Gaara dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku malas berdebat dengannya," gumam Gaara. Wajahn ya terlihat tenang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok belakang.

Sakura menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Ya Kami-sama, Gaara. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otak gank kalian. Tapi, setidaknya melawan lebih baik daripada di tindas." Kata Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak begitu tahu, tapi….akan kuingat kata-katamu sampai aku mengerti" kata Gaara. Sakura hanya belas tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa terbahak,

(^,^)

Kejadian antara pertemuan Sakura dan Gaara sudah terjadi selama beberapa minggu. Itu membuat Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi sering bersama. Entah bagaimana caranya, setiap pagi Gaara selalu menunggu Sakura di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Padahal, itu dilarang di area asrama.

Gaara selalu menganggap Sakura istimewa dan selalu mengutamakan Sakura. Sedangkan perasaan Sakura, tak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Sakura, jika ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya diam. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau akan membalasnya, atau menolaknya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sakura mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Wajah ayunya nampak berubah serius.

"Hm, bagiku. Jika mesalah membalas atau menolak itu tak penting. Tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana perasaan kita pada orang tersebut yang sebenarnya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau orang itu memaksa untuk kau harus menerima cintanya, kau bagaimana?" tanya Gaara. Karana ia begitu penasaran dengan reaksi Sakura. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia bisa lebih cerewet dari nenek tua yang pikun.

"Aku lihat keadaan dul-"

"Sakura aku mencintaimu,"

Hening sesaat. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Gaara hanya diam melongo tak percaya. Sedangkan lain dengan Gaara yang tetap berparas tegas. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di area wajah tampannya. Kata-kata Gaara yang secepat kilat, begitu membingungkan untuk dicerna dengan sesaat. Tapi Sakura cukup mengerti dengan itu. IQ-nya tak rendah…

"K-kau? A-ku? Su-suka?" kata Sakura terbata. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Gaara mengaguk mantap.

"Aku menolak!" secepat klilat Sakura membalas. Gaara hanya tersenyum simple. Membuat wajah-nya yang super cool menjadi super eksperimen(?)

"Aku memaksa," kata Gaara. Sakura menggeram,

"Grrr, itu pemaksaan!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku memaksa" kata Gaara.

"Tapi aku tak ada minat dengan salah satu anggota Tenshi no Taka. Jadi maaf saja ya," kata Sakura santai. Mendengar jawanban Sakura yang berupa penolakan, Gaara langsung bertindak. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu memaksa walau kau selalu menolak," bisik Gaara. Sakura hanya diam, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"A-aku-"

"Dan juga, aku akan selalu di sisimu walau kau tak suka," kata terakhir Gaara diusaikan oleh sebuah dekapan. Gaara memeluk erat Sakura. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah kehangatan dada bidang sang Sabaku...

"Ga-gaara…" kata Sakura terbata. Ia mulai memecah keheningan saat merasakan Gaara mulai menikmati pelukan ini. Lantas dengan segera Gaara segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Gaara menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan penuh harap,

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Setelah hidungnya berjarak beberapa senti lagi, Sakura hanya berharap dan menutup matanya dengan gugup.

'CUP'

"Jangan berfikiran lebih," kata Gaara. Ternyata Gaara mendaratkan ciumannya di Jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari itu hanya berblushing tingkat tinggi.

"Kau yang selalu berfikir lebih!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Gaara pelan.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir lebih, Cuma…"

Gaara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Cuma…?" ulang Sakura.

"Hnn, lupakan." Sedikit semburat merah terkumpul di pipi tirus Gaara. Gaara sedikit membuang mukanya. Lalu beranjak,

"Ayo, kembali keasrama," ajak Gaara. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh, orang yang aneh" dengus Sakura. Sesaat Gaara meliriknya,

"Jadi…aku diterima,"

"Eh? Okedah," jawab Sakura riang. Matanya bersinar cerah, bibir ranumnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

Dan akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang bertdekorasi hitam kelam, sedikit bau anyir menyerebak di sekitarnya. Berdiri beberapa orang di bawah sebuah lampu neon.

"Aku ingin kalian membawanya," kata seseorang dengan suara khas pria. Mata Onyx-nya terlihat bersinar di bawah samar-samar sinar lampu.

'PLEK'

Dilemparkannya sebuah foto keatas meja berdebu itu.

"Un? Haruno Sakura, un? Fantastik…" kata seseorang berambut blonde.

"Biar aku yang bereskan, kau tinggal terima jadi. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Kupastikan, dia hamil." Jawab seorang pria berambut merah. Mata coklat berkilaunya menyipit.

"Kau kejam Sasuke," gumam pria berambut hitam panjang. Terlihat sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa buluk itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai,

"Ini bukan kejam. Tapi hukum alam…" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Baik, aku juga ikut un" kata si blonde. Tampang mesumnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai aneh. Tapi tak mengurangi kejantanannya sedikit pun,

"Aku, juga" kata pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Kau yakin Itachi? Ini sulit lho…" kata pria berperinching berambut oranye mencuat.

"Sepertinya kalian tak usah susah-susah, biar aku yang turun tangan sendiri saja." Kata Sasuke. Yang lain hanya tertawa mengerikkan,

"Hey anak ingusan, memang kau bisa apa?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke melirik tajam.

"Setidaknya, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang dapat giliran kedua un," kata Deidara-nama si blonde itu.

"Aku selanjutnya," sahut Sasori-si rambut merah.

"Aku bersama Sasuke saja," jawab Itachi santai. Sepertinya, ia begitu suka menggoda adik kecilnya ini.

"Kau memang perusuh Itachi," geram Sasuke.

"Baik Akatsuki, kita mulai acara baru lagi. Dan ingat, rencana ini hanya boleh kita saja yang tau. Kita berlima saja yang tahu. Jangan sampai pihak sekolah atau anggota lainnya tau, apalagi murid luar" jelas Pein.

Akatsuki. Sebuah nama gank yang juga ditakuti di sekolah. Jika Akatsuki lain dengan Tenshi no Taka. Akatsuki lebih mementingkan kekuasan dan melakukan semua cara dengan kekerasan.

Sedangkan, Tenshi no Taka tak mementingkan kekuasana. Mereka hanya mementingkan rasa gengsi dan hargi diri dari klan mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi, persamaan di antarakedua gank itu tak jauh berbeda. Persamaannya adalah, kekayaan, kerupawanan dan kekuasaan.

Asrama yang menarik…

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Gaara dan Sakura sedang berjalan diluar sekolah. Gaara pergi dengan Sakura membawa mobil, Mini Cooper-nya yang berwarna merah pekat dengan atap terbuka tentunya…

"Aku mau beli Bakpau dulu. Stop, berhenti di pinggir sini saja Gaara" kata Sakura ceria. Gaara hanya menurut.

"Aku turun," kata Sakura. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Sakura turun, Gaara hanya diam. Ia terus memandangi Sakura yang sedang ikut antri.

'Sampai hari ini, ia masih tetap cantik…' katanya dalam hati.

'DRTTT, DRTTT, DRTTT'

Pandangan Gaara segera beralih melihat layar handphone-nya yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk.

Benar,

"Hn? Hn-hn-hn-hn-tunggu aku,"

'KLIK'

Gaara menaruh kembali handphone-nya dalan saku Jas-nya. Dan menatap Sakura yang masih antri panjang.

'Terpaksa,'

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, dari tatapannya ia seperti bicara 'ada-apa'

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku di panggil oleh Kakashi!" teriak Gaara seraya menyelakan mesin mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Baik! Pergilah!" teriak Sakura dengan nada cempreng khas-nya. Gaara langsung tancap gas.

Setelah antri selama setengah jam, Sakura pun dapat giliran dan beranjak pergi dari kedai kecil itu. Wajahnya nampak ceria.

"Senangnya dapat barang yang diinginkan…" sahut seseorang dari belakang. Sakura yang mendengar itu lantas menoleh,

"Sa-sasori-senpai…?" kata Sakura gugup. Orang yang ternyata itu adalah Sasori, hanya tersenyum santai. Kedua tangan kekarnya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, kelas 2-B. Dari kelas kesenian, hmm" kata Sasori. Sesaat ia menatap Sakura.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasori. Sakura langsung menggelang kuat.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura. Ia meronta.

"To-tolong!" teriak Sakura. Tapi terlambat. Sebelum orang-orang menolongnya, ia telah na'as di bawa pergi dengan mobil Jeep berwarna hitam.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakuura. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipi putihnya,

"Un, ternyata kau cantik sekali un. Tau begini, dari dulu kupacari, un" kata Deidara. Ia mkulai membawa seuntai tali.

"Deidara, ikat dia di ranjang itu. Dan…telanjangi dia,"

Tbc,

**(O,o) gaje ya? Haha. Tau nih, gara-gara kelamaan out dari FFn, jadi blank. Maklum, memori penuh(alaah) tak bisa buat lemon chappie ini. Maaf ya T,T habis, kalau di pikir-pikir kalau buat lemon di chappie ini membuat alurnya berantakan. Dan kesannya maksa gitu…**

**Daripada tambah ancur, mending aku empet ajah buat chappie depan. Heheh*dilempar bola api* akan kuusahakan apdet secepatnya. Terutama fict-fict lain yang juga ikut terlantar~XD**

**N.P.N-11CC**

**Wah, ada Cyne!*ngejar Cyne* kmana saja kau?*innocent-DHUAK* hahah, kau buat akun collab ya? Wew, senengnya! Thax ya Cyne, dah mau review!~DX**

**Megumi Kisai**

**Hwo~X) Megumi! Kau ada di sini? Biasanya anti lemon…hahha*dilempar ulekan(?)* hm, iya. Bukan Cuma Gaara aja lho^^ tapi ada Dei-koi! Kya!*lebay kumat***

**Kin chan usage**

**Hai, chappie ini belum ada^^ chappie depan. Saksikan*jah, dikira apaan* Yosh! Thanks dah review!**

**Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh**

**Yo kak! Hm, tenang. Aku juga nggak tega T,T kupastikan tedaakk. Tapi kalau mepet, tak tau ya…*dihajar mentri(?)* makasih kak udah review!**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Azuka-ku sayang….huhu, kau selalu ada. Senangnya kalo lihat review darimu… Thanks dah review!**

**minamicchi**

**Yo, hahah. Kayanya meleset abis dari BBf, wkwkwk. Thanks yah dah review!**

**Nu-Hikari Uchiha**

**Nu…trims atas pujiannya. Tak apa, kalau kau mau buat lemon. Kuajari dengan senang hati*ditampar bonyok Nunu menyebarkan ajaran sesat* hahah, thanks dah review Nu!**

**Hyouru**

**Oooohhh, jadi geto. Yaudah deh, gag usah nongol lagi lols**

**2winter thief**

**Huah, sepertinya ada. Iya, slaight juga ada SasoSaku. Hee, makanya ikuti terus ya! Dan thanks dah review!**

**(o,0) wew, setelah kulihat satu persatu. Ternyata banyak yang nyangka mirip BBf. Hahah, tak apa. Tapi jawabannya adalah…..BUKAN! yey*nari hula hula* (author sedeng)  
Makasih semua dah review! Karna author takut di comment banyak bacot, udah dulu ya.**

**Buat yang lain, yang udah review yg gag aku balas. MAKASIH BANYAK! Itu buat aku semangat untuk bertahan di FFn! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Stand by me ok!*menghambur dalam pelukan Deidara***

**KATSU…*POFF***

**Mind to RnR?  
**


End file.
